


It Hurts Me

by JulianObviouslyLovesToad



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, vague D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianObviouslyLovesToad/pseuds/JulianObviouslyLovesToad
Summary: Python likes sucking dick. Rough, filthy, and frequently. It is yet another thing Forsyth can't comprehend about his dearest friend."It doesn't hurt anyone," Python said.After a minute Forsyth managed, "It hurts me."





	It Hurts Me

**Author's Note:**

> Technically Tobin is underage, but if he's old enough to fight in a war, he's old enough to get his dick sucked so I didn't tag it.
> 
> I still have no shame.

Python and Forsyth never saw eye-to-eye on much, the green haired young man having always been so sure, so bold, and his companion trailing after him taking time to smell the roses Forsyth didn't trample underfoot, selling the ones that bore the sweetest scent. Even the way they looked at the figurative roses was different between them. Forsyth saw decoration, useless expendages of wealth only fit for courting young ladies who enjoyed the smell and look of flowers, a distraction from a goal. Python saw opportunity, money to be made and food for their bellies, very little effort required. Little effort, after all, was his favorite kind of effort.

Imaginary plant life aside, Forsyth had many complaints about his most treasured friend's character, and knew the other had the same volume of his own. Surely, he figured, Python treasured their relationship as much as he did or else he wouldn't have come with him. He had silently vowed to keep the other safe, trusted in his lance to protect all of his allies, heaving great sighs of relief when arrows went whizzing past his head to finish what he hadn't. When Python aided him, he couldn't help but grin, delighted to see the other making something of an effort. Though, the bluenette made wielding a bow look so easy. Perhaps, he thought, given Python's character, it was. At least, for the other, anyway. Forsyth had no skill with a bow and no desire to learn.

Ease or no, he still worried about Python. On and off the battlefield. Ever vigilant, Forsyth made sure his friend kept up with at least enough work to maintain his value to the Deliverance. But, it seemed, Python had found another sort of worth for the 'mamby-pamby' knights and nobles they served. _Alongside_ , the green haired knight-hopeful often reminded only to be waved off.

As Forsyth followed the archer, it seemed the other didn't have any issue serving _under_ nobles at all.

Fernand treated them like garbage, unlike Clive, who Forsyth admired and talked about at length. Python had suggested he marry the man out of annoyance one evening, and the green haired spearman had sputtered in embarrassment, quickly turning their conversation back to Fernand.

Fernand who spit curses at Python as he knelt before him in the hideout.

The two hadn't noticed Forsyth sharpening their collective weapons and ducked behind a rack to watch what the silver haired man was doing to his friend. He bit his thumbnail at the cruel words that fell from the older man's lips, chewed off the end of the hardened protein as his friend was choked on a length hastily pulled from finely tailored pants. He closed his eyes against the sight of spit dribbling down Python's chin, from Python's eyes rolled back in his head even as Fernand fisted his hair. Called Python a slut, said slut moaning around the prick in his mouth. Forsyth whimpered as he chewed his thumb until it bled, telling himself he'd bring his friend some fresh water after Fernand was finished with him.

He wondered if he should bring the matter to Clive's attention, fearful of his friend's morale at Fernand's abuse. But, upon seeing Python in their bunks an hour later, dozing lightly, and happy to take the water he was offered, Forsyth put the matter from his mind. He suggested they take Python's patrol together, and the other quipped that if he was so eager to go patrolling, Forsyth could have his.

In the end, Python went anyway.

When Forsyth finally found the nerve to bring the abuse of his friend's mouth to Clive's attention, a few days later, he found Python already talking with the man and listened around the corner to see what he would say about the matter.

"Hey," Python started, leaning against the table that seemed so out of place in their hideout.

"Oh," Clive gasped, looking up. "Hello, Python," he greeted, giving a little laugh for being so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed the archer's approach. He made to stand, but Python waved the gesture off and their leader sat back down.

"You seem lost in thought," Python suggested, crossing his arms.

"I was just considering a few matters before I turned in, that's all," the blonde tried to assure him.

"It's your girl, ain't it?" Python asked, never one for formalities.

Forsyth grimaced at his friend's lack of tact, at the fact that he'd told the other that they knew of Mathilda's capture.

"I'm sorry?" Clive asked., blinking a few times.

"Your girl. One of our enemies got her, and you're worried about her. That's understandable," Python said, stretching his neck. "But you should really relax. One of our guys'll get her back." Clive gave a little chuckle of disbelief.

"I sure hope you're right, Python," the older man said, "but could you keep this knowledge you've somehow acquired to yourself?"

"I suppose I could," Python said, hand in his own hair. "It's less effort for me not to flap my gums, anyway. But, you should really get some sleep, huh? I could give you a hand with relaxing, if you want."

"Oh?" Clive asked, "and just what would you suggest? Would you care to pick up a practice sword and go a few rounds with me to wear me out?" Python pulled a face at that suggestion.

"Ugh, and get sweaty? Wear myself out so I'm sleeping halfway through the day tomorrow? No thanks," Python complained.

Forsyth had been hoping his friend would take Clive up on his offer, though he knew Python wasn't exactly skilled with a sword. He would have liked to see the other spar with Clive, to put in the effort to cheer up their leader, since he'd already offered to try.

"Then what would you suggest? I've cards somewhere if you know how to play anything."

"Nah," Python said. "Thinking more isn't gonna help you sleep. Let me show you what I mean." Clive sat up straight when Python took a knee in front of him, reached for the ties of his trousers.

"Python!" Clive gasped. "This is- this-"

"Relax," Python complained, his brows pinched in annoyance. "It'll help you relax."

"I can't do this to Mathilda," the blonde hissed, but didn't stop Python from pulling out his still soft length.

"Well, the way I see it," Python started, massaging the soft organ, "you're going to be thinking about her anyway while I do this, and" he drew out the word, leaning down to blow on the tip as it started to fill, "it's not like I'm another woman or there are any feelings involved, so if you're concerned that you're 'cheating' on her, or whatever, don't be. Just get your dick sucked and enjoy it."

"I wish you wouldn't use such crass terms," Clive said, bringing his hand to his chin as he turned his gaze away.

"Oh? How should I put it, then?" Python grinned, licking his lips. "If it pleases m'lord, may I worship your manhood with my mouth?"

Forsyth couldn't help but notice Clive's length. Long and thickly veined, worthy of his breeding and breeding a woman of Mathilda's station.

"Python, just," Clive trailed off, his other hand clenched around the arm of the chair, "shut up, please."

"Yes, sir," Python said with a victorious grin, leaning down to take their leader in his mouth.

Forsyth watched for a minute longer as his friend made appreciative sounds, gagging himself on the length that was far too large for his mouth, as one of Clive's hands found it's way into Python's hair, stroked gently as if he was caressing Mathilda herself. He closed his eyes when Clive cursed softly, when Python groaned at the petting hand growing rougher. He backed away from the doorway, unable to believe that Python would do that so willingly when he'd claimed to dislike the idea of serving these people. Forsyth made haste to their bunks and refolded both of their spare sets of clothes for something to do.

When Lukas returned, Forsyth followed Python, who was uncharacteristically eager to go on patrol. He soon discovered why when the bluenette bumped his hip against the redhead's while they scoured the halls, path lighted only by Python's lantern.

Lukas gave a reserved laugh, allowing Python to push him against the wall. The older man put his lantern aside, his other hand finding the front of Lukas' trousers and massaging gently. A quiet "mnh," passed Lukas' lips as Python's grip became more firm.

Forsyth stayed in the shadows, watching the goings on in shock.

"That's good, babe," Python cooed, watching Lukas turn his gaze toward the ceiling. His brown eyes grew hazy as Python kept speaking, "gonna make you lose it, sweetheart. You're gonna beg for more, beg to cum," he promised. Lukas licked his lips, hands bracing himself on the wall behind them.

Python kept rubbing Lukas through his pants even though the other was fully hard. After a minute he pulled his hand back until just his fingertips brushed the bulge in the slacks. Lukas' hips pressed forward slightly, chasing the retreating sensation.

"Oh?" Python teased right against a sensitive ear, "You're losing it already?"

"Python," Lukas whispered, turning his head away.

"Love hearing you say my name, baby," the archer cooed, rewarding the other with a more solid press of three of his fingers along the shape of Lukas' length. "Think I want to hear you say what you want me to do to you," he asked, leaning in so his breath could continue to tickle the other's ear.

"I shouldn't say such things," Lukas muttered, closing his eyes. His body quivered slightly in his effort to stay still. His cheeks tinged with pink and his hips pushed forward as Python teased his straining length with the backs of his fingers.

"You gotta tell me if you want me to know what you need," Python cooed, mouthing at the neck the other bared willingly.

"You know very well," Lukas reasoned, but Python would not relent.

"Python, please," Lukas said, his voice wavering slightly. The bluenette let Lukas push his length into his palm as a small reward.

"I like the begging, baby, but I still don't know what you want me to do."

"I," Lukas started, his fingers finally trying to grip the wall, "I would like you to use your mouth." His blush grew at saying even that much, and he closed his eyes.

"Where, stud?" Python asked. "There are so many wonderful parts of you, I'm not sure where I should start."

Forsyth stood stock still. He couldn't believe Python was encouraging this behavior, that Lukas was allowing it. Couldn't believe that Python had initiated this same act yet again. He also wanted to know if even nobles would give in to the bluenette's demands in the heat of passion. The spearman wanted to know if crass words would tumble from Lukas' lips, and he was ashamed.

"I would like you to use your mouth," Lukas breathed, lashes fluttering.

"Yes?" Python lilted.

The archer gripped the other firmly when the redhead muttered "on my penis" barely loud enough to be heard, but quickly pulled his hand away and put it on his hip.

"You can say it better than that," Python teased.

"Python," Lukas said, his words underlined with the slightest hiss.

"C'mon, baby, you're starting to feel the passion. Say it. Be naughty," Python asked, his voice husky. "I know you want to let go and just tell me what to do. It's yours if you just take it."

Lukas took a deep breath and gave a soft sigh. "I want to feel your tongue on my cock, Python," he finally said, staring the other down. He tried to hold his chin high even as his blush spread down his neck. Python groaned and dropped to his knees.

"Yes, sir," Python gave, fumbling desperately to open the fasteners of Lukas' pants. The redhead caught his hands and eased them away, calmly unfastening them himself. As soon as he was free of his leather confines, Python dived in.

Lukas' head hit the wall and he grunted when the older man took him all the way to the root, sharp little nose buried in red curls. He sighed when Python swallowed around him, finding himself unable to stop himself from bringing his hands up to stroke his fingers through the other's hair. The archer's enthusiasm, his appreciative groaning had Lukas giving soft sounds of his own in response.

"That feels," Lukas trailed off for a moment to lick his lips, "so good." He made a noise of confusion in his throat when Python pulled off of him.

"Fuck my mouth," Python rasped, stroking the younger man's straining, spit-slick length as he looked up imploringly.

"Python, I can't-" Lukas tried to protest, giving a slight shake of his head.

"C'mon," the kneeling man complained, "ya already told me you wanted me to suck your cock, now really fuck my mouth with it. Wanna feel you in the morning. Want people thinking I have a cold from how hard you fucked down my throat. Want you to fuck me raw and sooth it with your hot seed. You want to cum down my throat, don't you?"

Lukas closed his eyes for a moment, a soft groan bubbling up in his throat. "Very well," he said, cupping Python's cheek. The older man looked up in wonder, his features soon splitting with a grin. "Open your mouth for me," Lukas ordered softly, and Python did so readily.

Forsyth couldn't believe the sounds coming from Python as Lukas so thoroughly _used_ his mouth. Could his friend actually enjoy that, he wondered. If the way his eyelashes fluttered, the way his eyes glossed over when they were open enough to see was any indication, he clearly did. Python's chain shirt rattled as he lifted it to palm at himself through his pants.

By the time Lukas had finished, spit and semen dribbled down Python's jaw, stained his swollen lips, the bluenette's hand inside his own pants tugging on himself in a way that looked nearly painful. He licked and kissed Lukas' length until it softened, the younger man petting his hair all the while. When Python came, he pressed his face into the redhead's leather-clad thigh and groaned, ropes of his seed splattering the ground between their feet.

After a giving him a moment to recover, Lukas helped Python stand and offered to clean him up, producing a handkerchief from his back pocket. The bluenette became shy then, only for a moment before turning his face up so Lukas could wipe the evidence of what they'd done away. Forsyth was relieved that he could still respect the soldier who had showed him such kindness in the past.

"Thank you, Python," Lukas said, giving a soft smile and the slightest of bows that was little more than a tilt of his head.

"My pleasure, really," Python answered, fixing his own pants. Lukas made himself decent and Python picked up the lantern.

Forsyth ducked behind a crate when the light swung his way, heart in his throat, confused, half hard and possibly crying. He couldn't understand it at all. He put his hand over his chest in an effort to calm his racing heart and watched the light head down the tunnel. When he wouldn't be spotted, but could still follow their light to safety, he followed.

When he retired to their bunks, he didn't berate Python for leaving his shoes and armor laying about, and the other cocked his head at his friend's odd behavior, but said nothing. The archer assumed the overzealous knight wannabe had worked himself to exhaustion and counted himself lucky for once, nodding off quickly.

For some reason Forsyth couldn't comprehend, Python took to one of the new recruits, the one named Tobin. The young man was easily scared, easily irritated and only in it for the money, which Forsyth found a bit distasteful, but it wasn't as if Python cared about much more than feeding himself with his talents, so he let it go.

Hearing of a stream nearby, Forsyth decided a bath and a shave were in order. He'd always been jealous of how Python's facial hair seemed to be as lazy as his friend was, growing long enough to be shaved maybe once a moon, if that. The soldier looked for the other, hoping to invite him so they could chat while they cleaned but, unable to find him anywhere about camp, he headed off with his toiletries by his lonesome.

When he stumbled upon the two wrapped up in each other amongst a cluster of trees, Forsyth wondered how he kept finding Python in these situations with others.

Python and Tobin were sitting close, but Python wasn't pushing himself on the other like the man had done with Lukas. Rather, the two were sitting side by side, just talking.

Forsyth moved a bit closer, paying careful attention to the ground so his steps wouldn't draw their attention.

"I don't see how you don't feel shame over it," Tobin admitted, holding a hand out in front of him.

"Eh, what good is shame? What does it get you?" Python asked, leaning back on his arms.

"Shame is what keeps society together," Tobin complained, letting his hand fall between his comfortably splayed legs.

"Nah," Python said, smirking. "It's money that keeps society together. If it was shame, we wouldn't have wars."

"We have wars over money," Tobin reasoned. "Or, at least, fights."

"Yeah, but the only time it isn't shameful to kill is when you're fighting for a cause. We're both in this war for money, and we've no shame over that fact. Ya gotta eat. Ya gotta take care of those wild dreamers you care about, so you fight and kill with no shame because the money keeps the people you care about alive," Python said, yawning after saying so much at once.

Forsyth felt a tingling behind his nose and a curious pulling in the corners of his eyes. Surely he was Python's wild dreamer, he thought, if he could be so bold as so assume as much.

"Sure, I guess it would be nice to save the country and all that, but as long as me and mine get ours," he trailed off, shrugging.

The tingling sensation faded at the bluenette's words and Forsyth found himself fighting back a sigh.

"So, ya wanna try it?" Python offered, putting himself on display for Tobin, striking a pose. "I can teach you, if you want."

"I- I mean, I do, but-" Tobin sputtered, curling in on himself.

"Ain't nothing wrong with it," Python said, turning his head to one side, stretching his neck. "I'm kinda horny, you're a cute kid, and no one has to know but us."

"Alright," Tobin gave in. "What do I, uh, do?"

"Well, if I'm gonna teach ya, we should probably lay down facing each other so we can do it at the same time," Python said with a grin, sitting up to crawl toward Tobin. The brunette gave a startled gasp when the archer pushed him back. "Get me interested, huh?" Python suggested, nuzzling his cheek against the crotch of Tobin's pants.

"S-sure," Tobin managed, bring one trembling, long-fingered hand up to press against whatever he found when he grabbed at the other.

"Don't just grab," Python complained, laughing at how fast Tobin's length was filling against his cheek, "stroke, like this." He gave an example, caressing Tobin who whimpered and pressed his hips forward. "Calm down, stud," Python said with a chuckle. "We're just getting started."

"Sorry!" Tobin gasped, burying his blushing face in Python's groin.

"Better," the archer gave. "Now, here," he said, reaching down to thread his fingers in soft brown locks, guiding the other to mouth against his half-hard cock. "Yeah," he breathed, releasing the other when Tobin started sucking kisses around it through his slacks. "Alright, take me out," Python ordered, untying Tobin's pants.

Tobin fumbled with Python's chain shirt and slacks, eventually managing to take him from them, fingers trembling as he did so. It didn't make it easier that Python had been stroking him throughout the entire process and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"Python," he whined, thighs shaking.

"I think you can figure it out, baby boy," the archer teased, his lips brushing the head of the younger man's cock as he spoke.

"I just... put my mouth on it?" Tobin asked, his voice small.

"You can do any number of things," Python said. "It really all depends on what your partner likes. You can lick," he started, pulling Tobin's foreskin back to swirl his tongue around the head, delighting in the other's whimper. He thrust his tongue under the loose skin, stroking it as he did so. Tobin's breathing was ragged when he pulled back. "You can kiss," he said, placing his lips against the tip to suck a wet kiss into the dribbling hole. He then placed a series of open-mouthed kisses along the side. Tobin whined when he pulled back. "Or, you can go right for it." Tobin wailed when Python took his entire length in his mouth, bobbing his head a few times. He relaxed his throat as the brunette's hips jerked of their own accord and let his throat get fucked for a few moments before taking Tobin about the base and pulling off of him. "Easy now."

"Gods," Tobin breathed.

"I like it all. Try it, sweetheart," Python husked, pushing forward to fuck his cock through Tobin's loosely curled fingers.

Tobin stuck his tongue out before he reached Python's length, making the older man chuckle. He licked a stripe up the underside, getting a soft groan from the bluenette.

"Yeah, that's good. Keep going."

Python made another small sound of pleasure as Tobin's lips slid over the head of his cock, pushing his foreskin back as he went. Taking half the length into his mouth, Tobin moaned softly.

Forsyth thought he should leave, but his legs wouldn't cooperate. His feet seemed rooted to the ground. It seemed Python wasn't the only one who enjoyed that particular activity. He started to wonder if he was the weird one.

"Yeah, yeah," Python panted, once more bringing his hand to Tobin's hair. "Watch your teeth. You're doing good, baby. Gonna suck you again," he praised. He took the younger man in his mouth once more, groaning when Tobin whined around him. The bluenette let Tobin fuck his mouth, guiding the other to rock his mouth onto his prick with a gentle hand in his hair.

Python pushed a little deeper and Tobin gagged. He pulled off and panted against Python's thigh, the sensation in his throat and on his length pushing him over the edge. The archer continued to pet his hair while he whined, rocking his hips into Python's mouth until he was completely spent.

"I'm sorry," Tobin breathed.

"Eh, you're alright," Python said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Most people don't even try to return the favor," he groused.

"I want to finish," Tobin admitted, sitting up to look at the older man through his bangs.

"Yeah? Alright, have at it," Python offered, leaning back on his arms and spreading his legs so Tobin could crawl between them. The brunette knelt, taking the other in his hand, stroking a few times and admiring the shine on his partner's length. He took a deep breath and leaned down, taking Python back in his mouth. He gagged himself again, but forced himself to keep going, wanting to pleasure Python. "Don't hurt yourself, sweetheart," Python warned, pushing Tobin's bangs out of his face. "Oh shit, you look good like that. Yeah, fuck, you're made for sucking dick." Tobin whined, closing his eyes. "Gonna fuck your mouth, OK? Relax your throat." The archer held the back of Tobin's head and planted his feet on the ground, thrusting up into the delightful heat.

The younger man groaned, his throat fluttering around Python's prick as he tried not to react to his gag reflex being triggered. His own cock gave an interested twitch at the feeling. He tucked himself back into his pants and tried to ignore the new desire having his outh used sparked in him.

"Fuck, babe, ready to taste your first seed?" Tobin moaned, planting his hands on Python's thighs, trying to use his tongue on the swelling length. Python moaned low in his throat, pulling back to flood Tobin's mouth.

Spent, he sagged to the grass, holding Tobin's hair out of his face while he coughed, spitting out what he couldn't swallow.

"You alright?" Python asked, tilting the younger man's head back to take a look at his face.

"Y-yeah," Tobin admitted, his face a charming shade of red, a streak of tears along one cheek. "I'm kinda, uh, hard again." Python laughed in response.

"Yeah, feels good to have your mouth fucked, don't it?" he asked, petting the other's hair for another moment.

"I don't think it would be like _that_ , gods," Tobin breathed. He swallowed a few times and managed a laugh.

"You'll learn to ignore that gagging feeling eventually," Python told him, "with practice, anyway."

Forsyth found it hard to believe that Python ever practiced anything, even things he enjoyed, but he quickly made his way away from the two, back toward camp when he heard Python's, "let's go get our faces cleaned up, huh?" He figured he could shave later.

When the green haired spearman found Python leaning into the personal space of someone he didn't know, he barked without thinking, "Python! Quit shirking your duties!"

"Man," Python complained, putting one hand to his ear, "We've already set up camp."

"Just because the tents have risen, that doesn't mean camp is properly set up! Food needs to be cooked! Weapons need to be sharpened! You need to restock your quiver! There are still many things to be done," Forsyth said, his voice raised. "Come, my friend, I will put you to work."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Python groaned. With a great sigh, he followed anyway.

Forsyth felt a little guilty and quite proud that he had taken Python from another man who probably would have used and degraded him.

Hours later, after Forsyth thwarted several of his companion's attempts to sneak off, he allowed them to return to their tent. Python flopped down on his cot and groaned.

"Don't laze about!" Forsyth snapped. "We still have much to do! And," he trailed off for a second, "I need to talk to you."

"Talking is all I'm up for at this point," Python groused, managing to get his shoulder guard off and drop it on the ground.

"Well! Apparently you felt up to letting strange men use you earlier," Forsyth bit out, hurt evident in his voice.

"Yeah, before you used me like your pack mule." The bluenette sighed and sat up. "So, is that what this is about, huh? Catch me with someone and you're jealous?" He took off his padded armor and chain shirt, dumping them on the floor with his shoulder guard.

"I," and Forsyth hesitated, "may have seen you with Tobin."

"Ah," Python said. He opened his mouth to say something more when Forsyth beat him to it.

"And Lukas."

"Oh."

"And Clive and Fernand."

Python groaned. "So, what? You going to lecture me on my chastity, or something?"

"It isn't about your chastity, per se," Forsyth said quickly. "It's your dignity I'm concerned with!"

"Say what?"

Forsyth turned away and unhooked his armor. He sat on his cot and started polishing it vigorously. "The way you debase yourself, it- you have more worth than that, my friend- you don't need to prostrate yourself before the others to feel that you're important here. You're a talented archer, everyone knows that."

"That's not why I do it," Python said, torn between frowning and laughing.

"Then why?" Forsyth asked, looking up. The open, vulnerable look on his best friend's face had Python scratching his neck nervously.

"I like it," he said simply. He gave a loose shrug and eventually looked back over at the other.

"How? I- I want to understand, but-" Forsyth cut himself off, looking down at his armor.

"There isn't really anything to understand here. It just feels good," Python explained.

"I don't see how. Your throat would hurt, I imagine it would taste most foul..." Python laughed at that.

"Yeah, it doesn't always taste great, but still."

Forsyth simply looked down at the armor on his lap and Python heaved a heavy sigh as he pushed himself up from his cot. He flopped down next to to his soulmate, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"C'mon, it ain't like you to be so sad. You jealous? I could suck your dick too, if you want," Python offered, giving just enough of a teasing lilt to his voice that he could blow it off as a joke should the other take offense.

"I've no wish to see you demean yourself like that!" Forsyth raised his voice, and it dropped just as quickly, "especially not for me."

"It doesn't hurt anyone," Python said.

After a minute Forsyth managed, "It hurts me."

Python sighed, letting his head fall to the other's shoulder. "I don't know what to tell you," he complained.

"Tell me- tell me what it feels like. Why you like it," Forsyth spat out quickly, his face red.

"I guess it's about being wanted so badly someone forces you. Only not. It's not like I'm actually being forced, but, like," he sighed, the motion tickling Forsyth's neck. "I wish I could show you," Python grumbled.

They sat together for a long, uncharacteristically silent moment.

"Wait, I've got an idea," Python said, pulling back to grin at his friend.

"What is it? You're not going to make me watch you- have relations with some random soldier, are you? Because I won't stand for-"

"Just shut up and get up," Python said, laughing at the irony of himself telling Forsyth to get up. "Do you remember when we were walking to meet the Deliverance for the first time and you slapped my ass?"

"Yes, well, that was in jest!" Forsyth's visible skin was the color of the roses they passed that day. "Surely you-"

"Alright, fine," Python interrupted, "but you remember it. Well, do you remember how much fun we had playing around right then, even though if someone else saw us, they might have thought you were abusing me?"

"I hadn't given any thought to what someone else would have thought. Gods, Python, I'm so sorry, I-" he stood quickly and reached out for the other. He let hs hand fall away when he didn't know what else to say.

"Don't apologize, geez," the bluenette groaned with a roll of his eyes. "In fact, I want you to do it again."

"What?!" Forsyth demanded.

"You heard me," was all the other said, turning around to brace himself on his cot. "Now, slap my butt and call me a rented mule."

"Python, I-"

"Just do it," the archer ordered. When Forsyth patted his rear, he gave an annoyed glare over his shoulder. "C'mon, do it like you did before."

Forsyth reeled back and slapped his best friend's behind, watching him jump and bend his knees as he did so. Python groaned.

"Again," he growled.

"Walk, mule!" the spearman called, slapping again.

"Oh, fuck," Python gasped out. "Yes, m'lord. Again, m'lord," he begged. As his hole clenched in reaction to the sting, he thought he might like to get fucked, as it wasn't something he'd done in quite some time. However, he put the thought from his mind for the moment and wiggled his rear at Forsyth, who brought his hand down once more. "Gods, yes," Python groaned, dropping to his knees.

"Python!" Forsyth gasped, taking a knee beside his friend. "Are you alright?" he worried.

"Augh, hard as fuck," he admitted, "but yeah, I'm alright. Gonna do something about that, m'lord?" he teased, batting his lashes at his green haired companion.

"I don't understand," Forsyth said, his hand curled up near his chest. "Do you want me to use my mouth on your, uh," he trailed off.

"Well, shit, I mean, if you want," Python said. "But, I'm not gonna ask you to if you wouldn't enjoy it."

"Maybe I should, try to find out what you like so much about it," Forsyth said, resting his hand on the other's lower back.

"Well, let me ask you something," Python said, turning around and hoisting himself onto the cot. His bum stung pleasantly as he moved until his companion, who stayed kneeling, was between his legs. "You opposed to the idea of fooling around with me?"

"Not at all," Forsyth admitted readily. "I'd given thought to... kissing you."

"Gods, that's sweet," Python said with a little smirk, reaching out to pet green locks. "That why you're so worked up over me with all those guys? Why didn't you say anything, eh?" His erection was flagging, but he wasn't bothered and smiled down at the other.

"I didn't know how to approach the subject," Forsyth admitted.

"Kinda surprised you didn't just plow right through it like you do with everything else," the archer said with a little laugh.

"Well! These things are delicate," Forsyth raised his voice a bit.

"Obviously they're not, considering how many guys I've sucked off around here."

"They don't love you!" Forsyth shouted, immediately regretting it. Brown eyes widened, looking down into green eyes that were equally wide. "Forgive me, I-" he stood and made to leave their tent, but Python grabbed him and hauled him back.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he asked, pulling the other into his arms. "Huh?"

"Honestly, I had hoped to go get some water and pretend I'd never said that," the spearman admitted.

"Please," Python moaned. "I'm supposed to pretend my soulmate didn't just tell me he loves me?"

"Soulmate?" Forsyth asked, struck numb.

"Yeah, dumbass," the bluenette said, taking the other's hand. He locked their smallest fingers together. "We've always been like this, despite our differences."

"I think those differences are why we're so close," the knight wannabe admitted, tightening his smallest finger around Python's, earning himself a grin.

"You certainly keep me on my toes, unfortunate as that may be."

Forsyth then sighed, looking away.

"What is it now?" Python asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"I- will we be exclusive? Can you handle that if I don't want to-" he swallowed thickly, "-fuck your mouth?"

"My, Forsyth!" the archer mock swooned. "Such language is unbecoming of a young knight!"

"You use that kind of language all the time!"

"Yeah, but I'm just the pack mule," he teased. "But, I mean, duh we'd be exclusive. That's kinda what 'love' implies, idiot." Despite the insult, his words were affectionate. "And," he drew out the word, "we'll find a way. We always do. Though I think we should try it at least once so you can see me in action. I'm pretty sure you'll change your tune about dick-sucking when my mouth is on you."

"Alright," Forsyth relented.

"Just like that, huh?" Python marveled.

"Well! I should at least give it a try. I don't want to see you cheapen yourself for my pleasure, but if you say you like it, I will have to take your word for it and attempt to give you what you want."

"Hey," the bluenette said, taking the other's arm about his elbow. "If you don't wind up liking it, we'll find something else to do to get off. Now," he started, pulling the other body close to his, "you said you'd thought about kissing me. Why don't we start with that?"

Forsyth braced himself on Python's chest, letting the other take his lips. He closed his eyes and gave a happy little hum, his lips moving against the other's. After a moment, the young knight hopeful took Python's cheeks in his hands and changed the angle of their heads, pressing closer to Python, his tongue slipping into the other's mouth. Python groaned, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and surrendering to whatever the other's tongue wanted.

He let the green haired man lower him to the cot, legs splayed so Forsyth could lay between them. They kissed until their desires ached, until Forsyth had to fight against the want to squeeze Python's sides so hard he'd leave bruises. Python broke the kiss with a little gasp, Forsyth's hand in his hair and it's gentle tug inspiring a great need in him.

"Can we try it now?" he asked, letting his eyes roll back when his partner rolled his hips, rubbing their arousals together.

"Very well," Forsyth said lowly, slowly lifting himself from the prone form his fingers itched to explore more intimately. He extended his hand to pull Python up, kept holding his hand as the other sank to his knees in front of him, turning him so his legs rested over the edge and Python could crawl between them.

The bluenette gave a little laugh at how his hands were shaking and reached for the buttons of the other's trousers. He freed his friend's straining length and stroked once, slowly.

"Tell me to stop if you're uncomfortable," Python said, sticking out his tongue so the other could see his length framed on either side by the slick muscle. It gave an eager twitch and Forsyth groaned. He slid his fingers into blue waves and smiled down at the other.

"I will," he promised.

His hips bucked instinctually when Python took him into his mouth and the kneeling man chuckled around him.

"Oh," Forsyth breathed, fingers tightening in the archer's hair. He pushed up, chasing the heat and Python moaned, his eyes fluttering closed. He relaxed his throat and let the other take his mouth, pleased that he had given in so quickly. "Ah," he gasped as the feeling of the head of his cock breaching the other's throat. "Python," he marveled, making a fist in the other's hair, pulling him down as he fucked up into the moist heat.

Python groaned, reaching for the ties of his own pants. He made quick work of taking himself out, stroking in time with the way his lover fucked his throat.

"Gods, I hadn't imagined this would feel so- good," Forsyth groaned, barely able to keep his eyes open. "Oh, I fear I'm going to- What do I do in this situation?" he begged, hips stuttering, fingers unable to release their hold on the other's locks. Python merely groaned and redoubled his efforts, trying to wrap his tongue around the length, but not having much luck. "Python," Forsyth growled, pushing the other's head down into his lap as he came, the other swallowing around him as he did, drawing out the sensation and making the green haired man curse.

Python continued to lave the oversensitive, softening cock with attention, nose still buried in neatly trimmed green hair until the spearman could take no more and pulled him off with the grip on his hair. The archer gasped, whimpered as spit dripped from the corner of his mouth, desperately stroking himself.

"Allow me," Forsyth growled, reaching down to take Python's length in hand.

"Gods," the other breathed, "yes, m'lord," he gasped, wrapping his arms around Forsyth's neck. He fucked into the ring the other made with his fingers, the roughness of his glove exactly what Python needed. "Oh, Forsyth, fuck," he gasped as he spilled over the grass between his knees.

Once he was finished, Forsyth gently released his length and shucked his stained glove so he would wrap his arms around the other and hold him while he came down. He kissed the sweaty temple while he waited for the other's breathing to return to normal.

"You really liked that, didn't you?" Forsyth asked.

"You did too, if the taste in my mouth is any indication," Python snarked with a grin.

"Yes, well, you're very... convincing, when you want to be," the spearman mumbled.

"So, this is something we can do, right?" the archer asked, finally taking his arms from around the other's neck to tuck himself away.

"Well, yes, I suppose. Just not every time we're intimate."

"No shit, dumbass," Python said, cuffing the other upside the head affectionately. "But, you did actually enjoy it, right?"

"I did. When I saw how much you were enjoying yourself, and when I realized how good it felt, well," he didn't finish his thought, instead busying himself with making himself decent. "Could we..."

"Cuddle? Because I need a nap after that."

"Ah, yes, exactly what I was thinking," Forsyth said, and started unlacing his boots.

"Hey, look," Python said teasingly, "for once we're agreeing on being lazy!"

"Python, watch your language!" the green haired man chided. "We're not 'being lazy,' we're merely sleeping off that vigorous round of love making we just endured."

"Yeah, no, don't you dare try to make fucking sound like exercise."

"Python," Forsyth whined, laying back on the bluenette's cot. "Come to bed."

"Yes, m'lord," Python teased, crawling in and getting comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, that just happened. (That word count, tho.) Leave me your thoughts below. 
> 
> I may write that short, fluffy G or T rated Mycen/Genny I mentioned a couple fics ago while I try to sort out the Berkut/Fernand, because you all know I'm a sucker for happy endings and we all know that can't have a happy ending no matter what way you slice it, so I'm trying to figure out a way to end the idea I have in a "happy _for now_ " kinda way. Also, Lukas/Leon was suggested to me and I'm kind of liking that idea a bit.


End file.
